


Мельник и следопыт

by fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)



Series: Приключения развесёлого мельника [2]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Comedy, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Out of Character, neverwinter nights 2 - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020
Summary: Желтоглазый волк, в эту ночь хмельную ты не будешь одинок.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Bishop (Neverwinter Nights)
Series: Приключения развесёлого мельника [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895494
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Мельник и следопыт

Аллен Гордон сразу понял, что красавчик, сидящий за одним из столов «Утонувшей фляги» и усиленно корчивший из себя крутого следопыта из тех, кто оставляет заднюю калитку открытой.

Об этом говорили подведённые черным глаза — ну какой следопыт станет баловаться таким? Это малевалось явно не маскировки ради — скорее наоборот.

Аллен преимущественно ёб баб, но не видел ничего такого в том, чтобы в охотку потискаться со сговорчивым мужиком.

Он подсел к этому злобно зыркающему жёлтыми глазами молодчику с двумя кружками пива и сразу взял быка за рога.

— Волк волку волк, — подмигнул он.

Лицо следопыта вытянулось так, будто только что он съел фунта три кислейших лимонов.

— Шёл бы ты, батя, — ответил он, но звучало это не очень-то убедительно.

Аллен ничуть не обиделся — он знал субчиков такого рода, те любили набить себе цену.

— А я смотрю, ты-то сам любитель сходить, да?

Небритый молодец грязно выматерился и метнулся из-за стола так поспешно, что шапки пены слетели с пива и шмякнулись на стол.

Аллен не спеша отхлебнул из кружки, решительно не понимая, чего так нервничать. Под руку он его никуда не тащил — этого добра и так валом, стоит только захотеть.

Следующая его встреча с загадочным небритым следопытом произошла, когда Аллен вёз муку на продажу — прижмурившись на солнышке, он подсчитывал предполагаемую выручку, как вдруг заметил мелькнувшую в орешнике у дороги хмурую рожу.

Подводку тот не стёр. Но в кустах вроде бы шебуршился один.

Аллен приветно замахал руками.

— Эгегей, мрачняк! Кого выслеживаешь? Как жизнь? А я вот мучицу везу.

Желтоглазый одарил его пасмурным взглядом, а потом долго и не без фантазии обьяснял мельнику, какой дорогой тот должен отправиться в увлекательное путешествие, конечным пунктом которого был отнюдь не рынок.

Мельник выслушал его, сочувственно качая головой и прицокивая языком.

— Дааа, вот теперь я точно уверен, что ворота твоей сараюшки ждут приключений, но воли-то себе ты не даёшь, так? Сам на любителя, конечно, ох как на любителя — небрит, немыт, по кустам шляешься, ругаешься, как мои племяннички, это ж не каждому приспичит с такой заразой связаться. А тебе-то хочется. По глазам бесстыжим вижу.

Желтоглазый открыл было рот — без сомнения, чтобы обложить новой порцией оскорблений, но Аллен уже поехал прочь, распевая во всё горло «Ты уходишь от людей, ты в погоне знаешь толк, ты живешь в мечте своей, одинокий воооолк...».

Рожа следопыта была страшна — уж наверняка Аллен схлопотал бы стрелу в горло. Но, во-первых, желтоглазый не дурак стрелять в него на оживлённом тракте — за мельником ехала довольно густая толпа — а во-вторых, Аллен был таким жирным, что стреле ещё надо было очень постараться добраться до мельниковых жизненно важных органов.

На третью встречу со старым знакомцем Аллен и не рассчитывал, но боги рассудили иначе.

В ту ночь полная, похожая на круг доброго сыра луна светила в окно спальни Аллена, оглашавшего громоподобным храпом весь дом. Услышавшему этот храп, без всяких сомнений, подумалось бы, что тот, кто так храпит, просто обречён проспать всё на свете — будь то свежая, приправленная ароматами трав и цветов ночь или собственная смерть, буде некий злоумышленник влезет в дом поживы ради.

Но нет.

Чуть слышный скрип открывающейся в амбаре с мукой двери Аллен расслышал и сквозь пелену сна с пышногрудыми аасимарками. Глаза его тотчас распахнулись, а храпеть он продолжал, чтобы сбить неизвестных с толку.

Дела Аллена шли хорошо — уютную мельницу, доставшуюся от отца, не тревожили набеги орков или иных прохиндеев, работы хватало, мука была в цене и от сытой беспечальной жизни мельник сам стал походить на свой же товар: ровно мешок с отборнейшей мукой. Однако во времена юности случалось и ему побегать по руинам и горам, ища заработок в компании себе подобных искателей приключений, а мастерство, как известно, не пропьёшь.

Потому Аллен не спеша вдел ноги в тёплые тапочки на волчьем меху, взял меч и приготовился покарать неизвестного, которому что-то понадобилось в его мучном амбаре.

Желтоглазый следопыт, живописно распятый в веревочных петлях ловушки, был прекрасен, как жреческий бог. Прекрасен был и его спутник-волк, оглашавший летнюю ночь протяжным воем.

Оба являли собой зрелище удивительное, поучительное и высокохудожественное: обсыпанные отборнейшей мукой от макушек до стоп, злоумышленники висели в амбаре, озарённые серебристым светом луны.

— Аааа! — радостно сказал мельник. — Ну прямо скульптурная группа "Лаокоон и сыновья«.Ты загрустил и решил прийти сам? Дай-ка обниму!

Волчик завыл ещё горестней — возможно, виной тому были и тапочки Аллена — и описался прямо на мешок с мукой.

— Ай-ай! — укоризненно дёрнул его за пушистый хвост Аллен. — Какой урон товару, хлопчики. Но ты-то ладно, животина бессловесная. А вот ты! Волчья доля — на воле кутить, волчья воля — в неволе жить и за порчу муки зап-ла-ти-ть.

Небритый следопыт дёрнулся в путах, тем самым затянув узлы ещё крепче — Аллен считался непревзойдённым мастером по устраиванию ловушек — и обложил мельника руганью, выразив фантастические домыслы по поводу того с кем, когда и в каких позах совокуплялись поколения мельниковой семьи и сам мельник.

Его жёлтые, как лимонные карамельки, глаза, густо подведённые чёрным, горели гневом, щетина топорщилась, прекрасное, как мраморная иллефарнская статуя, тело напряглось — Аллен, ещё не остывший от снившейся ему разнузданной оргии с аасимарками, почувствовал, что ночь будет прекрасной. Следопыт, понятно, его мнения не разделял. Поняв, что из верёвок выбраться не удастся он бешено завращал налившимися кровью глазами и харкнул на уже попорченную его волком муку.

— А вот это ты зря, — ласково сказал ему мельник, придя в восторг от темперамента парня. Уж такой не будет лежать снулой рыбиной. Такой будет биться до последнего. И всё это прекрасное белое тело сегодня в его, Аллена, распоряжении.

Мельник чихнул.

— Ох, к старости я становлюсь забывчив. Я же обещал тебя обнять.

Желтоглазый так откинулся назад, что мельник испугался за его позвоночник.

— Попала лапа в капкан и ничего не остаётся, — пропел мельник, подходя ближе. — дать на растерзание клыкааам, таков вердикт и так придёоооотся. И пусть охотник перебьётся? Ну, нет.

Он подкрутил хитрый механизм и желтоглазый спустился ниже, где Аллен с удовольствием заключил его белое тело в объятъя, тщательно ощупывая все части тела и извлекая на свет двадцать метательных ножей, пять перочинных, три топорика, ложку с заточенным черенком и пяток факелов с коробкой спичек.

Положив добычу подальше, Аллен погрозил парню пальцем.

— С малых лет не знать нельзя, что боится волк огня, да боится, если хоть немного сыт, а когда слюна течёт, волк за метром метр ползёт к той добыче, что в пяти шагах сидит. Нехорошо, что ты захотел привлечь моё внимание таким способом. Я знаю способ согреть тебя получше, чем большой костёр из моего амбара.

Волк висел в путах, как чучело, лишившись сознания от ужаса. Его хозяин взглядом обещал Аллену жестокую смерть и пытки перед этим.

Аллен взял один из ножей желтоглазого и приблизился, чтобы избавить того от одежды и оценить, так ли хорош следопыт, как намекала обрисовывавшая его стати мука.

— От чего не знаю, не возьму я в толк. Ты один без стаи, одинокий волк. Что же ты не можешь, столько лет забыть, ведь не сладко всё же одиноким быыыыть...

Аллен услаждал слух пленника песнями, нож вспарывал одежду.

Мука не соврала — желтоглазый был, конечно, не так хорош, как аасимарки из снов мельника, но ягодицы у него были крепкими, а что ещё нужно для счастья в такую волшебную ночь?

— Ночью я, знай, на луну, на краю пропасти завою, может быть, я не так живу, не в ладах с серою судьбоооою...

Похоже, нервы у желтоглазого сдали — вместо изощрённых ругательств он просто заорал, когда Аллен завозился со своими штанами.

— ... И был там очень тусклый свет. Я хотел, хотел показать свой дорогой, свой инструмент. Вот это, чем я дорожу... Ехехе, милок, желтоглазый волк, в эту ночь хмельную ты не будешь одиноооок. Долго ты терпел, но тоске предел — пусть растает снег от жара наших грешных тееел...

Желтоглазый плакал, молился, матерился и выл как попавший в капкан волк. Его ягодицы белели в манящем полумраке амбара как две булки невервинтерского дрожжевого хлеба.

Ловушка у Аллена была устроена превосходно — подкрутил колёсики там, подтянул здесь и жертву можно распластать под такими углами и градусами, что это казалось невероятным. Небритый следопыт был не первым, кто подвергался пытке на сей машине удовольствий.

Аллен устроил злоумышленника поудобнее, присыпал мукой для красоты и смазал тугое колечко мышц вазелином для того, чтоб желтоглазый тоже смог извлечь из этой ночи не только урок, но и удовольствие.

А в том, что так оно и будет, мельник не сомневался. Стал бы этот мрачняк преследовать его, разузнавать, где Аллен живёт, являться с факелами для романтического вечера, если б не хотел развлечься?

— Ну, поехали! — сказал Аллен, направляя своё внушительного вида орудие прямой наводкой в цель.

Вой следопыта и очнувшегося волка взлетел к стропилам.

— Эх, какая славная ночка, — сказал Аллен, потрепав желтоглазого по белой, как мука, небритой щеке. Тот усиленно прикидывался потерявшим сознание, но Аллен-то знал, что это не от ужаса, а от удовольствия: из жалости к бродившему по своим лесам в одиночестве неведомо сколько парню, Аллен постарался ублаготворить его на совесть. И совсем-совсем чуть-чуть наказать — от «наказания» желтоглызый выл и стонал, как распоследняя сучечка.

Аллен подкрутил колёсики, ослабив путы и вытащив из ловушки и волка, и его хозяина.

Он нисколько не сомневался, что желтоглазый следопыт придёт ему отомстить.

И предвкушал ещё одну дивную горячую ночь, по сравнению с которой меркли все его сны о грудастых аасимарках.


End file.
